


A Hazy Shade Of Winter

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, post-reveal, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: she was determined as she walked through the doors of her company, head held high. Her phone rang, Supergirl’s face popping up on the screen. Lena sent it to voicemail and deleted her number, taking the time in the elevator to delete any and all pictures of Supergirl.There was no going back, there was no simple fix, no future for them anymore. Kara Danvers was a stranger and that’s what she would be from now till the end of time. Lena couldn’t wait to be rid of her forever. To finally show the people who hurt her what awaited them.Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl and decides to leave her bonds behind.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	A Hazy Shade Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> this series is going pretty good and im fairly proud of myself. having a lot of fun making these to be honest. if you want to read them like a single story, youll want to read them in order. anyway, hope you like this angsty one. its a roller coaster from here friend. until next time!

_“They lied to you” Lex sneered_

_What's happened to me?_ Lena thought to herself as she looked out her penthouse window, frowning at the city below her

_I was always so alert, so cautious. All that time with Supergirl made me soft, unguarded._

_“Every last one of them”_

Her arms were folded, her posture tight. Lex’s words were ringing in her ears.

_Supergirl wanted to hurt me. She lied to me. They all did._

It had been a few days since she discovered Kara, sweet, innocent Kara, was Supergirl. The most powerful being on the planet _manipulated_ her. And she was not happy.

Their friendship is in tatters in her mind, though Supergirl was hopelessly naïve to Lena’s anger. Supergirl didn’t even have the courage to tell her herself. Leaving her brother of all people to humiliate her.

_What is your game Supergirl?_ Lena racked her brain thinking why Supergirl wanted to keep her at arm’s length when it came to her secret. There was only one answer.

_She doesn’t trust me, just like everyone else._ Lena concluded.

She thought of her options. She could disappear and never talk to Supergirl again, act as if this section of her life never happened. She could turn into Lex and kill her for her betrayal, though that seemed unappealing only for the fact that Lex already went there.

Or she could use her. Just like the superhero used her. It was only fair. Whatever Supergirl had planned, Lena would be one step ahead. She just had to be. Lena could see storm clouds brewing past the skyscrapers and decided that it summed up how she felt.

Their friendship was dead but that didn’t mean she couldn’t use it for everything it was worth. Supergirl was now another person who lied to her. She was worse though. At least the others did it to her face. Kara didn’t even have the guts to do that.

Lena walked away from the window and looked around her apartment. The sofa where they would cuddle and watch movies. The table where they would eat their takeout and talk about their days. In the closet was where the games were kept whenever she hosted game night.

It would all have to go. All of it to the LCorp incinerator. Down to every last monopoly piece, every sheet of fake money. The sofa could go as well for all she cared.

Kara had given her hope, told her to hold onto it. She said she would always be there, protect her, always.

_Yeah right_.

Kara was just another liar, and her silly view of life was just another one of her lies.

Times were changing, and Supergirl would only hold her back. It was time to leave that Lena behind. Lena, who believed in love and hope, and Kara was dead. Lena Luthor took her place, and everyone would simply learn to enjoy it.

She hoped wherever Supergirl was at this moment, she remembered it. That in the future, when she’s experienced the same hurt she inflicted on Lena, that she thought of the pain she caused. And be glad the last Luthor took pity and didn’t simply kill her.

Lena knew that when she thought back on her friendship with Supergirl, her mind would skip over all the happy times. The sleepovers, game nights, the hugs and kind words. All of it was simply turned to dust, fallen leaves to be crushed underfoot wherever she walked.

Going to the kitchen cabinet, she pulled out a bottle of vodka. She undid the lid and took a swig from the bottle. Usually she would grab a glass and sip. Today was not one of those times. She closed it when she was satisfied and left it on the counter. It was time to go.

Lena took her purse and walked down to the garage, where her driver was waiting. He took her to LCorp. For now, she would pretend to be rebuilding herself after the death of her brother. In reality, she would build something that could bring Supergirl to her knees.

A song came over the radio that Lena remembered was a new favorite of Supergirl’s.

“change the channel would you Tom” she called to her driver. The man nodded and hit a button, the song immediately disappearing.

she was determined as she walked through the doors of _her_ company, head held high. Her phone rang, Supergirl’s face popping up on the screen. Lena sent it to voicemail and deleted her number, taking the time in the elevator to delete any and all pictures of Supergirl.

There was no going back, there was no simple fix, no future for them anymore. Kara Danvers was a stranger and that’s what she would be from now till the end of time. Lena couldn’t wait to be rid of her forever. To finally show the people who hurt her what awaited them.

She would show everyone what she was capable of. Show them all just what a Luthor could do, not like her idiot brother. When she was finished, everyone would forget Lex like a bad dream.

Walking into her office, Lena berated herself one more time.

_How had a pair of glasses and a ponytail trick me?_

_“At least I was never a fool.”_ Lex’s final insult swam around her mind.

She would never be again. That was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
